roboxescapeiifandomcom-20200215-history
Journey Around the World
Journey Around the World is the 2nd stage of RoBox Escape II. It has harder levels than Wooden House, but they are still easy. This stage introduces another commonly used element, boats. Story Chest: Seems like I finally escaped this house! Chest: Let's find my lost friends first. First, let's travel around the earth. Levels Level 2-1 This level is very simple. Just shoot the dirt blocks and go to the exit. Level 2-2 This level requires more of shooting break blocks, but also has switches and doors. However, the solution is still simple. Level 2-3 This level is nothing but breaking blocks. For the shortest route, break the 2 blocks on the top, and then the 3 blocks on the right. Level 2-4 This level has switches which are surrounded by a lot of dirt blocks. It's not necessary to break all of them however. Level 2-5 This level introduces an element that will be used a lot in future levels, boats. Those help you move through water. Level 2-6 This level uses boats but also has a switch. Level 2-7 This level has a lot of switches, even a door that leads to nowhere. However, unlike the last two levels, there are no boats. Level 2-8 This level has two boats and introduces the concept of boats breaking whenever you get out of the water. Level 2-9 This level introduces the fourth type of break block, stone. It also has a switch and two boats. Level 2-10 This level is nothing but shooting stone blocks. Level 2-11 This level requires you to go around the water that is near the border of the level to get to the exit. Level 2-12 This level has every single feature introduced so far, so it could be a bit confusing. First, break the blocks to get to the switch on the top. Press it, andd then break blocks to get to the boat on the bottom. Collect it, and then go through the water and then to the exit. Level 2-13 This is another level full of break blocks. Both switches need to be pressed for the door to unlock. Level 2-14 This level is shaped like a backwards F. It has a lot of break blocks, also a boat and a switch. Level 2-15 This level has only one boat. Collect it and go through the water on the right. This level is quite simple as it doesn't have any features except for a boat and water. As you can see by the decoration of the level, there is no land (green bricks) anymore, only water Level 2-16 This level has switches, and could be a bit confusing. Press the switch on the top, which will unlock the boats on the bottom right. Collect one and get to the other switch, press it, then go back and get the other boat so you can get to the exit Level 2-17 This level could be confusing due to the weird placement of the water. Pick up the boat on the bottom left first, then press the switch, after that go back and get the boat on the right, so you can go through the exit. Also as you can see in the decoration of the level, there is some ice. Level 2-18 This level could be repetitive, due to the fact that it has 5 boats and requires you to hit 4 switches. Level 2-19 This level uses the same concept as level 2-17. Press the switch near the bottom, pick up a boat, press the switch onthe top, pick up the other boat, and go to the exit. Level 2-20 The final level of this stage. It uses a similar concept to level 2-17 and level 2-19. Shoot the block on the top right, press the switch, go back to the middle and pick up the boat, go to the right and press the switch, then shoot the brick on the bottom right and go to the exit.